Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for generating image data representing an image which reproduces anisotropy, an image processing method, and a storage medium storing a program for achieving them.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, research for the improvement of designs of a print image has progressed. For example, Xin Tong et al., Bi-Scale Appearance Fabrication, Transaction on Graphics, Vol. 32, No. 4, Article 145, 2013 discloses a printing method for printing an image representing anisotropy, such as different gloss or color, by forming a structure having a fine inclination on a print medium and by creating different degrees of scattering of light reflected on a surface of the structure depending on an illumination direction.